


Stay

by orphan_account



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:45:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gratuitous OT3 twaddle. Cookies, three-way cuddles, and lots and lots of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asocialconstruct](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asocialconstruct/gifts).



> You could consider this a fluffy follow-up to the 'Second Best' storyline.

Cain scowled up at Abel and Deimos when they finally got back to the room, plastered leg propped up on pillows and the detritus of the day scattered all over the mattress—empty drink bottles, food wrappers and used tissues. Abel didn’t want to know what Cain had used all those tissues for.

Abel released a breath and got ready for Cain to start yelling at him for something—Cain was bitter and frustrated about being stuck in the room with a broken leg, nothing to do all day but sleep and watch movies on Abel’s tablet. He didn't know how to be idle; didn't know who he was without work, and Abel felt for him, knew this entire situation—being weak and sore, vulnerable and useless and dependent on Abel—was a waking nightmare for Cain.

Abel dropped Deimos' hand as soon as he realized he was still holding it, knowing Cain wouldn't appreciate it and not wanting to upset him, but he wasn't quick enough for Cain not to see it first.

"Since when did you two become such tight little buddies, huh?” he snapped, and threw both of them a filthy look. “Tch. Real fucking _cute_."

Abel glanced away from him guiltily. He hated seeing Cain upset, but knew it was because Cain was cranky and bored and feeling jealous. Probably just looking for an excuse to start a fight. But Abel supposed he should have known better than to touch Deimos in front of him. Cain had always hated it when they paid any attention to each other; felt as if they were excluding him, even though that was hardly the case. Both of them indugled his every whim, even when he’d never showed an iota of appreciation for either one of them.

Abel let out a sigh and crossed the room, ignoring Cain’s angry glare, and leaned down to give him a kiss. Cain was resistant to it at first—turning his head to one side and avoiding Abel’s lips—but quickly relented when Abel whispered ‘I’m sorry’ into his ear and stroked his bare chest. Cain didn’t say anything, just kissed Abel slow, one warm hand on Abel’s cheek, and Abel knew he was forgiven for now.

When they broke apart, Abel kissed Cain’s cheek and stood up, unshouldering his bag and putting it down on the bed next to Cain, rifling through it for the things he’d brought back for him from the cafeteria. “I got you that drink you asked for. Oh, and there’s two new movies on the chip—”

“What about the cookies?”

“Yes, I got them.” Abel found the brown paper bag and handed it to Cain.  

“Are they the right ones?”

“The ones with the little bits of candy in them?”

Cain grunted and put the bag to one side. He didn’t say thank you but he looked gratified enough, and knowing he’d done something right for a change was sufficient for Abel.

Cain glanced up at the door then, where Deimos was still standing and waiting to be told what to do. Abel frowned. He'd tried to encourage Deimos to be more assertive around Cain but it was useless—Deimos was utterly enamoured of Cain,  _worshipped_  him and hung on his every word, and Abel didn’t think that was ever going to change. Cain liked being bossy and Deimos, it seemed, liked being bossed around by him. 

"You. Come here." Cain beckoned Deimos over to him.

Abel got out of the way and sat down on the bed next to Cain, flicking the used tissues off the mattress and wrinkling his nose. He switched his tablet on to check tomorrow’s plans and watched Cain and Deimos from the corner of his eye.

At first he’d been jealous watching them interact with each other—they had an easy physical camaraderie Abel had never shared with Cain, as if they'd known one another for years and perhaps they had. Deimos was certainly the only other person Abel had seen Cain be even mildly affectionate with when he managed to stop being a prick for five minutes. But Abel had since done away with that bitterness. Deimos was close to Cain and there was nothing to be done about it, even if Abel decided to confront Cain and voice his displeasure—Cain wouldn't stop seeing Deimos, and Abel didn't expect him to.

He had no choice then but to accept their relationship for what it was, and Abel didn't mind it so much—Deimos was shy and sweet and Abel liked him. If he had to share Cain with someone then Abel was glad at least it was him.

Abel watched as Deimos whispered something into Cain's ear and Cain nodded, one hand squeezing Deimos' thigh. He rolled over onto his belly then, face pressed to the pillow, and Deimos straddled him, running his hands over Cain's back and sliding them up to massage his shoulders.

"Fuck!" Cain hissed after a few minutes, and swatted Deimos' hand away. "Ease up, you little shit,  I asked for a massage not a broken fucking back." Deimos took his hands away and looked terrified.

" _Cain_ ," Abel chided.

"Mind your own business, Abel,” Cain growled at him.

"Don't talk to me like that. Don't talk to _either_ of us like that, Cain, you're being a jerk," Abel informed him, and Cain turned his head to the side to look at Abel, a slow and familiar little smirk on his face.

"Want to fuck?" he mouthed, so that Deimos wouldn't hear him.

Abel blushed and gave Cain a small smile, couldn't help it, but shook his head. "Not now, you still need to rest up," he said quietly.

Cain scowled and twisted his head round to look at Deimos. "Deimos—you want to jerk me off in the bathroom? Princess here's not putting out."

Abel rolled his eyes, was used to Cain being crude and disgusting, but Deimos looked so red and embarrassed that Abel threw him a sympathetic look.

"Don’t pay any attention to him, Deimos, he’s just bored and being a jerk. And no, Cain, you're not getting anything tonight—not from either of us," Abel added, with a quick glance at Deimos. 

"Tch. It's the gammy fucking leg, isn't it?" Cain grumbled, while Deimos gently stroked a hand down Cain's spine and pressed his thumbs into Cain's muscles. "Before I got fucked up and mangled neither one of you could get enough of my dick and now—"

"Cain!"

Cain chuckled into the pillow and Abel shoved at his shoulder. "Quit it, Cain, it's not funny," Abel warned him. “You’re just being rude now.”

Cain ignored him and tapped Deimos on the thigh. Deimos leaned down into him, arms around Cain as Cain whispered into his ear. He nodded, whispered something back to Cain, and then sat up. He got to his feet and stood by the bed for a moment, zipping up his jacket and offering Abel a small smile. "I should get going soon."

"No. Stay," Cain mumbled into the pillow.

Surprised, Abel looked over at Cain then back up at Deimos. "You can stay here, Deimos, you're always welcome to stay here." He wasn't sure how the sleeping arrangements were going to work, but if Cain was being decent to Deimos for a change then Abel wasn't about to discourage it.

Deimos blushed and sat down next to Cain, shrugging out of his jacket and lying down beside him, hand curled around Cain’s side, when Cain rolled over onto his back and shuffled closer to Abel to make some space.

"Turn that thing off and come to bed," Cain said to Abel, hand heavy and warm on Abel's knee. Abel sighed and switched off his tablet, getting up and stripping down to underwear and a t-shirt, mildly embarrassed to be so bare in front of Deimos. He quickly got into bed beside Cain, running a hand along Cain's forearm and kissing his shoulder, so tired from a gruelling day at the lab that his vision was dark around the edges.

"Lights," Cain said before the room was plunged into darkness.

When it was quiet, nothing but the sound of the three of them breathing, Cain's voice rang in the silence: "Not even a fucking blowjob from one of you? Five fucking minutes and I won’t even come in your mouth—"

Abel lifted his head off of Cain's shoulder and said, "Ugh, Cain, will you just let it go already? We’re tired."

"Well at least give me something to fucking  _look_  at while I jerk myself off."

"Like what?" Abel grumbled at him. "And haven't you jerked off enough today? You've had plenty of time," he added as an afterthought, thinking back to the tissues.

"You two kiss while I get myself off,” Cain suggested, ignoring Abel. “Come on, it’s the least you can do.”

“Cain, I don’t think Deimos wants to—”

“I don’t mind,” Deimos softly interrupted.

Abel swallowed hard and blushed hotly. “Oh.” He rolled his lip around between his teeth. He couldn’t say no—not now that Deimos had agreed to it and didn’t seem at all averse to the idea of kissing Abel. “Okay then… But you have to make it quick, Cain, alright? I’m exhausted.”

Cain pushed Abel away from him and sat up. “Lights.” Abel blinked, eyes adjusting to the light, and got up onto his knees, Deimos crawling over Cain to get to Abel. Abel caught himself staring at Deimos' mouth, wondering what it was going to be like to kiss him, and blushed harder. He looked over at Cain, who was already stroking his slicked cock and watching both of them intently, and swallowed hard again, Deimos right up close to him now.

He was nervous and panicking, unsure who would have to make the first move, when Deimos took him by the waist and pulled Abel into him so that were pressed together, chest to chest. Deimos kissed Abel on the side of the neck, lips soft and warm, and Cain growled, “Get the fuck on with it, and use your tongues.” Aware of Cain's eyes on them, Abel put his arms around Deimos’ neck and tilted his chin up. Deimos’ lips caught his and Abel’s heart fluttered inside his chest. It felt so strange—he hadn’t kissed anyone after Cain, and hadn’t really wanted to until now.

Deimos kissed like Cain did when he was being gentle—soft, slow and confident. He drew back and licked Abel’s parted lips before kissing him again, eliciting a low moan from Cain, and brought one of his hands to Abel’s cheek, caressing the side of his face with warm and gentle fingers. Cain swore then, letting out short little breaths, and Abel knew he was coming already; must have been hard and close before Abel and Deimos had even touched each other.

There was a short silence before Cain snapped, “That’s enough, you two. Get the fuck away from him, Deimos.” Deimos did as he was told and let go of Abel, crawling back over Cain to go and lay down beside him, and Abel was almost disappointed. His lips still tingled pleasantly and he was half-hard now from the kissing.

“Come here, baby.” Cain patted the empty space beside him.

Abel took a tissue from the box by the bed and leaned over Cain, wiping the come from Cain’s belly and kissing his head. Cain lifted his face for a kiss and Abel leaned down, pressing his lips to Cain’s. Cain was warm and pliant against him now, finally sated and relaxed.

“Lights,” he said when Abel lay down beside him, head against his chest, Cain’s arm tight around him and hand stroking Abel’s back, and again the room plunged into darkness.

“Was that the first time you two’ve kissed?” Cain asked after a long silence.

“Yes,” Abel and Deimos said at the same time.

“Good. I don’t want you grabbing at each other behind my back, you got it?”

“Yes,” Deimos replied, while Abel said, “We wouldn’t, Cain.”

Abel felt Cain’s lips on his temple and cuddled up closer to him, arm tight around his middle, Deimos’ forearm warm and smooth against Abel's where it rested across Cain’s belly. Abel found Deimos’ hand and twisted their fingers together, smiling to himself when Deimos gave his hand a gentle squeeze in return.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Come](https://archiveofourown.org/works/527322) by [asocialconstruct](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asocialconstruct/pseuds/asocialconstruct)




End file.
